Abstract The proposed third competing renewal application extends a successful Conference Series on Aging in the Americas (CAA). Previous international-CAA (ICAA) installments have had a distinctive focus and each resulted in peer-reviewed books and special journal issues as published on the CAA website. The next three iterations at the University of Texas Medical Branch, Galveston, (2020), The University of Illinois, Chicago (2021), and The University of California Los Angeles (2022), build upon the same very high quality of work at previous meetings to address a new theme that is a priority for the national health agenda. This will be accomplished by commissioning 36 papers, including six keynote speakers from sociology, psychology, demography, social policy, medicine, gerontology, and economics to address three major goals: First, to provide a vehicle for reviewing and analyzing the contemporary social science research on ?resilience,? the major dimensions of which are physical, cultural and economic as it relates to enhancing the health, wellbeing and function of aging Latinos in midlife and beyond; and second, to further the development of emerging scholars through their increased exposure to this body of knowledge, developing their individual research, and career mentoring. The ultimate objective of the series is to explore new science and applications of resilience; provide mentoring resources to help emerging scholars develop research program on resilience, serve as a catalyst for developing bi-national collaborative projects; and promote opportunities to use NIA data bases.